1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display field, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of techniques, a user's demand for a high definition display device having a large screen is significantly increasing. A market demand for liquid crystal display devices is getting higher and higher. Meanwhile, the techniques of liquid crystal display panels become more and more mature. On the basis of guaranteeing quality of a liquid crystal display panel, decreasing the cost of the liquid crystal display panel is a research direction for manufacturers of the display panels.
A drive chip for scan lines in a conventional liquid crystal display panel outputs scan signals via a level shifter and an output buffer. The level shifter is utilized for converting an input voltage signal into a high level or a low level signal. The output buffer comprises plural stages of inverting amplifiers. Each of the stages of the inverting amplifiers inversely amplifies the high level or the low level signal, such that the drive chip finally outputs the scan signals with sufficient drive ability.
However, when the inverting amplifiers amplify the high level or the low level signal, inverse operations are performed to the high level or the low level signal. To ensure the accuracy of the outputted scanning signals, the output buffer should comprise an even number of the inverting amplifiers disposed therein, so as to amplify the high level or the low level signal an even number of times. Since the inverting amplifiers require an even number, the manufacture cost of the liquid crystal display panel is probably increased.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device for solving the above-mentioned problem in the prior art.